Too Close
by itachiluv18
Summary: so i have no real info for this story, for you to know about it you just have to read it. Madara/OC rated M for obviouse reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Close**

Small cries were heard coming from his mother's room. But why, there were no babies in the house, none that he knew of. But yet he heard it again. Finally he decided to get out of bed so as to find the source of which halted him from sleeping. He came upon her door to see his brother Izuna and a friend of his Kyoto sitting outside the door.

"Izuna what are you doing out of bed?"

He said in a stern voice. For a ten year old Madara acted very mature, more so then some of the clan elders.

"Kyoto's mother had a baby."

"And this gives you thoughts to get out of bed."

"The screaming was keeping me up, and I didn't want Kyoto to be alone."

Leave it to Izuna to care more for another's wellbeing then his own. Kyoto looked up to Madara with a face that was a cross between frightened and exhausted. The boy was five like his brother, he would come over often to play with Izuna when Madara was out training or just didn't have time for his younger brother.

Suddenly the door to their mother's room opened and two people walked out caring a body. It was very clear to Madara that this was Kyoto's mother. She had died in child birth. The younger boys didn't understand they just watched the two men care the body away from their sight.

Madara's mother turned to see the three boys standing outside her door. She had a small smile on her face.

"Come in boys, Kyoto come meet your new baby sister."

The younger boys did as told and walked into the room, they looked to the small bundle in Mizu's arms. She was so tiny and pink. Then it dawned on Kyoto, his mother was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Where is my mother?" he asked in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry Kyoto dear; she died giving birth to your sister. Her body was too weak to handle the stress of giving birth. But look what she left you a beautiful and healthy baby sister. It is now your job to protect her."

"But I want my mother, why can't I see her?" he was now beginning to panic and it all started to sink in for the small five year old. He was never going to see his mother again.

"It's okay to be sad dear, but you must also be strong for your sister she needs you more than anyone else."

"Okay, I'll protect her. For my mother, I'll never let anything happen to her." He said with tears in his voice.

"Hmm," Madara was still standing in the door way, he had not gone into the room with the boys.

"Oh Madara, my son. Come and see the new addition to the Uchiha Clan."

Very slowly Madara obeyed his mother's words and walked to stand beside her. He looked to the baby, she had just been born and already made her first kill. This child, who was not even a day old killed her own mother. And for some strange reason it intrigued him greatly.

"What's her name?" he asked his mother.

"Sia, she will be called Sia. Sia Uchiha, such a beautiful name for her."

He now had his Sharingan in his eyes he wanted to see what she was made of. What he saw was nothing new really. She had chakra just like any other Uchiha but hers was a bit more dark and malicious looking. Something about it made him want to keep her in his line of sight at all times.

'There's something evil about her,' he thought to himself.

"I'm going back to bed."

Madara said as he turned to leave the room and head back to his own.

The weeks pasted on and within that time Kyoto and his new sister moved into the main Uchiha house. Their mother had been a friend of Madara and Izuna's mother. And as a last request from the woman Mizu had accepted her children into the house.

Madara was walking down the hall that led to his room. He had just finished his training for the morning and he needed to take a bath before he ate any type of food. That's when he heard the crying again, he didn't pay much attention to it, assuming his mother would tend to the baby. But once he had past the little girls room and was half way to his the crying had still not stopped.

'Mother must be tending to her gardens if she hasn't come to check on the baby yet.'

He turned and walked into the girl's room. She was screaming by now. And it surprised Madara how loud she could, given that she was so small. He looked into her bed, there were tears in Sia's eyes and her hands were balled into fist.

"Stop crying," he told her.

But it didn't work she just screamed even louder and it was beginning to make Madara mad. He was tired and needed a bath and some food. The ten year old didn't have time to deal with babies. But to sustain his curiosity as to what she felt like he reached his hands into the crib and picked her up.

He held the small child out in front of him. Her eyes were now open and staring at him.

"What, what's wrong with you? Why won't you stop crying?"

"Maybe she's hungry."

Izuna and Kyoto stood in the door way and Madara turned to them. Sia's crying and slowed and she was now making huffing noises.

"Or she could just want to be held."

"Yeah that could be it too, good thinking Kyoto. Hold her close to you, like mother does."

Madara looked back to Sia. He had often watched the way his mother interacted with her and seeing as his mother was nowhere to be found he brought her small body closer to his. He made sure to support her head in the crook of his arm and the rest of her body rested on his arm. He bounced her up and down.

"There now stop this stupid crying baby." He told her sternly.

She made a face at him then grasped a lock of his hair into her small hand; she had a very good grip for being so small.

"Hey let go that's my hair," He said in a near shout.

The baby made pouty lips and then started screaming again.

"Oh Madara dear what are you doing." His mother walked into the room and saw him holding her.

"You don't yell at babies my son; it will just make them cry more. Here give her to me so I can feed her."

Madara all too eagerly handed Sia over to his mother. The woman took her into her arms and left the room with her. He left the room as well deciding to take a nap after his bath rather than eat lunch with his brother and Kyoto.

From that day on whenever Sia was crying and no one else was around Madara walked into the room and would stare at her while she lay in her crib. He found that if his Sharingan was on she wouldn't cry. Unlike anyone else whoever saw it would run screaming from him. Sia liked it; his eyes did not scare her at all. Oh yes this baby was very intriguing to him.

Sai was now two and she was walking around, or at least trying to. She was still wobbly and wasn't always able to hold herself up. At the moment she was attempting to walk down an empty hall on her own. Her small hands were out in front of her to help hold some kind of balance. Unbeknownst to her Madara was watching from a far like he always did. He had taken a liking to her but hid it from everyone else.

She fell on her butt, but got up like nothing happened. Just than a servant turned the corner into the hall, he hadn't seen Sia and bumped into her. She fell quit hard this time and was crying.

"Child, get out of the way."

The servant told her and tried to kick the two year old aside. Madara wasted no time in getting to her. Not before he slammed the servant up against a wall. His sharingan blazed angrily in his eyes, and he spoke with venom in his voice.

"If you ever hurt her or talk to her in that way again I will rip you limb from limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yes Madara-Sama." The servant said shakily.

Madara let go of him and the man quickly ran away. He looked to Sia, who was sitting on the floor whimpering.

"Ma-Kun, Ma-Kun."

She said with her arms up in the air so he could pick her up. He looked at her his Sharingan was still on.

"Up, up Ma-Kun, up pwease."

Madara made a huffing noise but reached down to pick her up none the less. She wrapped her tiny arms tightly around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder. He knew she would fall asleep as he walked her back to her room.

_Okay, so I know I should have finished the Xanxus story that I have started but I got the idea for this and I just needed to get it written down, anyways this is a Madara/OC story. And I totally throughout the Naruto theme. In this story it's all about Madara, I hope everyone likes it._

_The Xanxus story will hopefully be up by the middle of next week. –itachiluv18 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Close**

"_It feels like I am just too close to love you"-Alex Clare_

Madara was training like he always did in the early afternoon, and the whole time he knew he was being watched by a seven year old. The young girl would come and watch him till someone noticed. Usually it was Madara who noticed her first. Like now she had been there for about two hours at first he was unaware but the moment he stopped he could sense her.

"I know you're there Sia."

He called out to her.

"Hehe, caught me again, neh Ma-Kun."

She emerged from the bushes but tripped over her dress. It had gotten snagged by a branch.

"Uh oh, I tore my dress."

"Mother is going to scowled you again."

"I know but it's partly her fault, she made it too long. Besides I hate wearing these dresses, they're so girly."

"You are a lady of the head Uchiha house, you must dress properly."

"But I can't run around and play with the other children I have to sit in my study and learn things and be proper. I'm tired of it."

"Then you should have been born a male."

"Maybe I should have, but the Gods were cruel and I am a girl instead."

Madara walked over to her to help her up. He slid his hands under her arms and lifted her into the air. Normally he would not be so close to her unless necessary. But here with no one around Madara allowed the closeness. He through her into the air once more and flawlessly got Sai in his hands. She gave out a laugh of excitement.

"Do it again Ma-Kun."

She pleaded him.

"No, it's almost time for lunch. And you need to change that dress before my mother sees it."

"Hmm, fine I'm hungry anyways. Hey when you go in tell Ka-San I went to change my clothes."

Madara nodded to her and they both went inside then parted ways. The teen quickly made way to his room so he could get cleaned up from training. He was training more and more as of lately, he had an itching feeling a fight with his former best friend Hashirama Senju was coming soon. It had been too long sense the two exchanged blows, Madara was becoming restless he knew Hashirama was more than likely feeling the same anxiety he had.

A knock at the door brought Madara's mind back to reality.

"Yes, come in."

"Madara Lunch is ready."

His brother Izuna poked his head in through the door.

"Okay I will be there shortly."

"Good 'cuz Kyoto and I would have eaten all the food and only saved some for Sia; who might I add is not at the table yet."

"She is still changing then,"

"What happened?"

"She fell when I called her out; she was trying to spy on me again."

"So is she getting any better?"

"No, I sensed her the moment she stepped within five feet of the training ground."

"Too bad, anyways hurry up so we can eat."

Izuna left closing the door behind him. Madara pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted it so the garment was straight. His hair fell awkwardly outside the high collar; his father was not fond of Madara growing out his hair. He said sooner or later it would get in the way while he was in battle and be the end of him. Madara didn't answer him back, he didn't need to. His mother was always the one to stand up for her sons; he thought it was mostly because there were only two of them left.

Madara did not ponder much about his three older brothers who had died in battle. His thoughts would trail to them when times of fighting got hard and he would hear their words of wisdom in his mind. But having Kyoto and Sai around he saw it brought joy to his mother; for the three children she had lost the Gods had given her two more.

He left his room to the dining area. On his way there he ran into Sia, she was just coming from her room.

"Sia,"

She turned to look at him.

"Hey, look I changed my dress. It's new do you like it?"

He took a good look at the dress it was a royal blue with gold stitching and the flowers on her dress were also in gold. It truly fit her well, with her pale complexion and black hair.

"Yes it suits you very well."

"Thank you,"

She told him and walked on with Madara following behind her.

The young girl was finally turning fifteen, and her adoptive family was having a party to celebrate it. The main Uchiha household was buzzing with people everywhere. They were quickly trying to get ready for the party. She felt very honored that Tajima and his wife Mizu were having this party, she knew they were not her real parents but none the less at all times she was treated as their daughter.

Like a princess Sia always got what she wanted. Whether it be from the servants, her brother, Izuna, or even Madara he too would give into her every want. And today was no exception, all eyes would be on her and she wanted to look perfect. At the moment she was sitting down so her maid could do her hair.

Her hair was long and beautiful but she wanted to do something other than a pony-tail or a bun. Sia had asked to have curly hair. And that was not working out to well; her pin straight hair did not want to cooperate.

"Oww, you're hurting me."

"Sorry My Lady but your hair is just not staying."

"It's fine; just make it look different than usual."

"Yes My Lady."

In the end Sia's hair was put in an up do with slightly curly strains hanging out in various places. She thanked her maid and showed her great appreciation for the effort of doing something different. Now came the ever harder part, getting her dress properly in place. It was made of the finest and most expensive material Tajima could find. The man did not have any daughters so no price was too high when it came to Sia.

Her dress was a beautiful plum with pink and white sakura blossoms to decorate it. The sleeves were synched at the elbows and opened wide as they came down to her wrists and hands. It was exactly the way she wanted it to be. Now she was ready for the party that would start soon.

The party had been under way for about an hour or two and everything was going great. The food was awesome all of Sia's favorites were made. A lot of people had showed up just to celebrate her birthday, all but one person was there. Madara hadn't come yet, she knew he had been on a mission, but was still hopefully he would show up at the last minute. But as the party continued he never did.

"Don't worry Sia-Chan he'll show, he's never missed one of your birthdays."

Izuna told her.

"Yeah and if he doesn't come now more than likely he'll show up later tonight."

Her brother came up from behind the two; he had obviously been enjoying himself at the party he smelled of alcohol.

"You smell Kyoto-Nii."

"And you're being a party pooper, come on enjoy the party. It's not like anything happened to Madara it would take a lot to kill him. The man trains every breathing moment of the day."

"I guess you're right."

Sia enjoyed the rest of her party she had a great time with her friends and even the servants were allowed to partake in the celebration.

She was finally getting ready for bed her sleep dress was on. Her hair was the only thing that needed to be let down. Sia was about to start taking out the pins when she heard a knock at her door, she pulled her hands back down from her hair.

"Just a moment,"

She called to the door, and moved to the other side of her room to grab a robe. She walked to her door and opened it. Madara was standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

He asked.

"Yes,"

Sia moved to the side so he could enter.

"I'm sorry I missed your party, I was busy with a mission."

"I know, Izuna and Kyoto told me."

"I see,"

Madara moved his hand into the inside of his outfit and pulled out a cloth holding something.

"I bought you this while I was away."

He opened the cloth to reveal a necklace with matching ear rings. The chain was silver and it had a pendent that look like the Sharingan the ear rings looked just as beautiful.

"Ma-Kun, these are so beautiful. I love them, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, I knew you would like them."

"Yes I do very much."

She tip toed to give him a kiss on his cheek, thank goodness it was dark or she would have seen the slight pink tint of a blush on Madara.

"Well I will be going then to allow you to sleep."

"Goodnight Madara,"

"Goodnight Sia."

Madara leaves the room and heads to his own. It was not right for a grown man to feel this way about a child, even if she was growing into an adult. Sometimes he would spend hours thinking about her and not in the friendly family kind of way. He had watched her grow and mature into a beautiful young woman. Madara blamed these thoughts on the fact that he limited the company he kept around to mostly men. Only ever once and a while did he indulge with the company of other women; but it was only Sia that he kept close by at all times.

Still on the inside he felt she would turn evil, in all her fifteen years she never once coward from his Sharingan or anyone else's for that matter. And it didn't help that the elders of their Clan were pressuring him to get married and so was his mother. She wanted to have grandchildren and be able to enjoy them before she was too old to move. But for now he would but all those thoughts behind him and try to get some sleep and rest from his long mission.

_And there you go my readers I've finally updated this story and in the next chapter I will stop with the time skipping and get to where I want this story to be. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and stay turned to see how my story will all play out._

_On another note do keep in mind I am not going by everything that is happening in the Naruto story line so there will be differences, don't be too harsh on me if I write things that don't even happen in Naruto this is __**FanFiction**__ so my thoughts and writings will not be the same. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and criticism if there is any. - itachiluv18 _


End file.
